


Fond

by jothtendou



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, because they are there, everyone but jeremy is on the us court team, jean moreau is so fckn gay for jeremy knox bye, mentions of neil andrew kevin and thea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jothtendou/pseuds/jothtendou
Summary: Ten years after Jean was freed from Riko, he's got a spot on the US Court team and a damn near perfect boyfriend. The coolest members of the Court take a trip to the beach and Jean takes this time to truly appreciate how lucky he is.





	Fond

**Author's Note:**

> dis for the aftg exchange on tumblr for my favorite aftg artist and i'm 100% it's not good enough BUT WE OUT HERE

Jean wouldn't say that visiting the beach on the off season was a team tradition, but he and the rest of the court players did tend to visit quite often. And by quite often, he meant at least once each off season since they'd all made the team. But it was by no means a tradition. Jean Moreau did not partake in things as trivial as team traditions. And, to be technical, it wasn't the entire US Court team. The only people who came were Jean and Jeremy, Neil and Andrew, and Kevin and Thea.

 

Going to the beach with this group of people was anything but relaxing. Everything became a competition with this gathering, _especially_ Neil, Kevin, and Thea. Those three were the worst, and Jeremy was just good natured enough to partake in their ridiculous games. The game of the hour just happened to be beach volleyball. Kevin and Thea were playing against Neil and Jeremy. Jean and Andrew sat to the side under a large umbrella Jeremy had been thoughtful enough to bring.

 

As all things typically did with this group, the game turned ugly almost from the get-go. Kevin and Thea were vicious on the sand, but Neil was too stubborn to allow his unfamiliarity with the game to allow his team to slip too far behind. And Jeremy? He was just having a good time. It was clear from the smile lighting up his sun-kissed face and the way he pushed his damp, tight brown curls from his forehead each time someone scored that he was blissed out and thriving on the competitive air around them.

 

Jeremy was the only member of the group who hadn't made gone on to play Exy professionally, much less make Court, but on days like this, it was almost as if he was part of the team. Jean wouldn't dare attend something like this without his boyfriend, either. Kevin would make straight-faced jokes-that-probably-weren't-actually-jokes about Jean not needing to tag along if he didn't bring Jeremy. 

 

Neil spiked down a sloppy set from Jeremy and the ball landed right between Kevin's and Thea's diving bodies. Neil and Jeremy hi-fived, and Jean snorted at the look of downright fury that crossed over Kevin's features. 

 

"Look out, Neil," Jean said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Kevin looks like he's about to have a meltdown. You'll be the first to get an earful about how this game isn't related to Exy at all and doesn't represent his play style on the court."

 

Kevin whipped his head back to turn his glare on Jean while Neil gave a loud laugh. Jean would never be the type to point such a thing out, but it was a possibility that the side of Andrew's mouth quirked up at the sound. Jean couldn't decide whether or not he thought those two were a couple, but he would never deny that they had a... _thing_ about them. If prompted, Jean wouldn't be able to put words to the feeling, just that he had an instinct about it.

 

As he thought, Jean's gaze drifted off to watch Jeremy. Soon he couldn't remember who he'd been thinking about before. Jeremy thrived on the beach. It was his element, his home turf. He'd grown up on the water and it was clear from the deep tan of his skin to the soft, subtle highlights in his dark hair. His torso had sprinkles of beauty marks strewn across it. Jean's favorite was on Jeremy's shoulder blade. Jeremy laughed at something Neil said (that consequently made Kevin shout something and Thea cross her arms) and his smile shot a nearly uncomfortable jolt of fondness through Jean's chest.

 

He didn't share his feelings enough. It was difficult for him after the way he was raised. Sometimes he still had nightmares, and his fear that Jeremy would tire of him and throw him and his excessive baggage out the window was always lingering in the back of his mind. Jeremy deserved more, even if he insisted he only desired as much as Jean would allow him. 

 

Jean sighed. Maybe it sounded a bit too much like a school girl fawning at a favored celebrity, because Andrew's gaze flickered over him in a way that Jean would only describe as pitying. 

 

Jean ignored it in favor of watching the way Jeremy's butt looked in his red and gold swim trunks every time he kept the ball in play. 

 

Jeremy looked good playing any sport, but Jean decided he liked beach volleyball quite a bit. 

 

* * *

 

 

Later, after Thea and Kevin had claimed victory and Andrew and Neil took to creating a bonfire, Jeremy and Jean decided to pass the time by walking along the shoreline. Their shoulders bumped every so often and Jeremy's eyes crinkled when he laughed and the setting sun lit his profile up like a pink and orange halo. 

 

"And _then_ Laila —"

 

"Have I ever told you that I find you beautiful?" Jean blurted out the words and immediately felt himself frowning. He hadn't given those words permission to be spoken. 

 

Jeremy paused for just a moment to give Jean a bewildered look, then he laughed and gently punched Jean's shoulder. "Hey, I was in the middle of a story. Interrupting is rude, Moreau." 

 

Jean nodded and cast his gaze out to the setting sun over the horizon. The sun slipped down beneath the water and sprinkled pink diamonds over deep blue. 

 

"It's funny," Jean began. "I haven't had anything to drink, and yet I'm feeling pretty damn drunk." He looked at Jeremy, not sure what expression was on his own face. "I just want to let you know... I don't say this nearly enough, but... I'm fond of you, Jere."

 

Jeremy stood there before him, big brown eyes wide and beautiful and as deep as an endless pit of warmth and adoration. He did his best to stay light and to smile through his blush, but the way his pretty eyes glistened gave him away. 

 

"Wow, Jean," Jeremy whispered. He took one of Jean's hands and they intertwined their fingers. Their hands fit well together. Jean frequently marveled at that. "You're so cheesy. Fond of me? Am I one of your favorite wines?"

 

Jean rolled his eyes and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Jeremy's lips. This rendered his boyfriend speechless, and Jean smirked at the downright dumbfounded look on his face.

 

"You're much better than any wine I've ever tasted," Jean assured. 

 

Jeremy scrunched up his nose in the most adorable way and leaned in to press a kiss to Jean's cheek. 

 

"C'mon, Romeo. I want s'mores."

 

"More of what?" 

 

"Jean! That's a terrible joke. C'mon."

 

"Jeremy. I'm not joking."

 

"... We have to go right now. Immediately. I can't believe you've never had a s'more! Kevin! Neil!"

 

* * *

 

Once Jeremy had forced graham cracker-chocolate-marshmallow sandwiches into _everyone's_ face ("I can't believe none of you have ever had this! You've been deprived. Why haven't I made you eat them before?!"), he and Jean walked hand in hand to their car. They'd already said their goodbyes to the others and it wasn't as if the group wouldn't be reunited soon. The couple climbed into Jeremy's Jeep and their hands connected over Jeremy's lap. Jeremy drove, as he always did, and he only had to look over at Jean for a brief moment.

 

Jean closed the distance between their lips in the next breath they took. 

 

"Jean?" Jeremy whispered. He'd reached out to hold Jean's face, his thumb swiping gentle circles over his cheek. 

 

"Mm?"

 

Jeremy smiled. "I love you."

 

Jean's heart thumped rather loudly in his chest when he brought Jeremy's lips to his again. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> no one can tell me jeremy knox doesn't have curly hair and super pretty olive skin and dark brown eyes BYE


End file.
